finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Cocoon Society
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Cocoon Society of Final Fantasy XIII. The Sanctum Cocoon's central government, the Sanctum, holds supreme executive, legislative and judicial power. It also maintains directive authority over the military. Despite the fact that Cocoon was built by the fal'Cie, and not by humans, fal'Cie opt to participate only superficially in governmental affairs, leaving Cocoon's administration entirely at the discretion of the human Sanctum and its Primarch, Galenth Dysley. The Purge To the millions who call Cocoon home, the lowerworld of Pulse represents a constant source of fear. Suspected association with Pulse means stigmatization as an enemy of the state and all mankind - even for born and raised citizens of Cocoon. The recent discovery of a fal'Cie from Pulse near the city of Bodhum cause widespread civil unrest. After placing the city's entire population under quarantine due to the possibility of contamination, the Sanctum then announced its intent to forcibly relocate the affected to Pulse in an emergency measure dubbed by authorities as the Purge. Sanctum Fal'Cie The Sanctum fal'Cie are the unfathomable entities that constructed the floating shell of Cocoon in ages past, and even now watch over the world's human inhabitants. Each is assigned a specific task that supports the existence of Cocoon's grateful populace, such as generating energy or manufacturing food. The fal'Cie rarely intervene directly in the governing of society, leaving that responsibility to appointed human representatives. One theory states that, including the lower hierarchy, the total number of Sanctum fal'Cie exceeds eight million. Sanctum L'Cie is branded a Sanctum l'Cie.]] During the War of Transgression, a number of warriors were made into l'Cie to engage the forces of Pulse alongside the Sanctum fal'Cie. Since that time, there is no record of a Cocoon fal'Cie taking a human as a l'Cie. It is possible that there have been unrecorded cases, but even if that is so, any and all accurate information about the nature of Sanctum l'Cie has been lost in the intervening years. Even Sanctum researchers have been able to achieve no more than speculation. PSICOM The Sanctum military is composed of two main branches: the Guardian Corps, responsible for maintaining security in various jurisdictions throughout Cocoon, and PSICOM - Public Security and Intelligence Command. PSICOM is an elite special operations unit charged with protecting Cocoon from Pulsian incursion. In contrast to the lightly armed Guardian Corps, PSICOM employs an array of advanced heavy weaponry and cruiser-class airships. As PSICOM bears responsibility for any and all threats of Pulse origin, it was PSICOM who conducted the Purge. Guardian Corps The Guardian Corps is the branch of the Sanctum military responsible for maintaining peace and stability within Cocoon. Within their assigned jurisdictions, the soldiers of the Guardian Corps fulfill the role of the police officers and protectors, working to eliminate all manner of criminal activity as well as rampaging wildlife. As a unit that works alongside the general population, it rarely employs heavy weaponry or cruiser-class ships. However, the Corps does retain squads of highly mobile shock troops. Wide-area Response Brigade The Wide-area Response Brigade is a Guardian Corps unit commanded by Brigadier General Cid Raines. The brigade is famous for its unofficial name, the 'Cavalry'. A mobile unit without a designated jurisdiction, the Cavalry patrols the uninhabited expanses between cities, ready to respond to emergency situations at a moment's notice. For this purpose, the brigade commands a cruiser-class airship - the sole exception in the Guardian Corps. The Lindblum Due to the expansive area it patrols and the need for mobility, the Wide-area Response Brigade has no fixed base. The Lindblum is the command shop of the brigade and serves as both home and headquarters for its soldiers. It is heavily armed and armored for a Guardian Corps craft, but is easily outclassed by the anti-Pulse gunships built for the main PSICOM fleet. The Palamecia :Added at the beginning of Chapter Nine The flagship of the Sanctum Skyfleet, this imposing craft is an anti-Pulse juggernaut built using the latest in military technology. The Palamecia bristles with powerful weaponry, and its multiple decks hold several dozen warships, as well as hundreds of crew members. During the Purge, the Palamecia transported the entire Pulse Vestige to the Hanging Edge. Bodhum Security Regiment The Bodhum Security Regiment is a section of the Guardian Corps stationed in the coastal community of Bodhum. Before the events of the Purge, Lightning belonged to this unit. Public security issues rarely arose in the sleepy seaside town, and with little trouble from the local fauna, the regiment was one of the least active units of the Corps. During long spans of downtime, BSR troops were often sent to aid in exterminating dangerous wildlife in frontier regions. Woodlands Observation Battalion This unit is part of the Guardian Corps, but unlike the Bodhum Security Regiment, the Woodlands Observation Battalion patrols non-residential areas. Its main duty is to prevent wild creatures from encroaching on suburban districts. The battalion also provides the bulk of security personnel for the Gapra Whitewood bioweapon research facility, despite the facility's status as a PSICOM-run initiative. Palumpolum Security Division As the name implies, this Guardian Corps unit is stationed in the city of Palumpolum. In order to properly patrol the immense Capital of Commerce, the division consists of a large number of troops broken down into many small regiments. As a force primarily entrusted with maintaining public security, it is not outfitted with heavy combat equipment. However, the division is known for its high morale, and its soldiers were drafted to serve under PSICOM's Colonel Rosch during the l'Cie operations. Nautilus Security Division This Guardian Corps unit is responsible for maintaining the security in Nautilus, the popular City of Dreams. With the fun-filled amusement park requiring little supervision, the Nautilus Security Regiment spends much of its time practicing combat maneuvers. This regiment's highly trained soldiers are often deployed in support of PSICOM operations, and many of its members joined the sweep teams searching for fugitive l'Cie in the Vile Peaks. The Homeguard This Guardian Corps unit is stationed in the capital city of Eden. The most elite soldiers in the Corps, the Homeguard is on equal footing with PSICOM in terms of sheer military might. As part of an organization that accepts only the best troops the army has to offer, Homeguard veterans are well respected in Cocoon society even after their retirement. Bioweapons The Sanctum has developed a vast arsenal of weaponry to defend against the constant threat of Pulse, and these living weapons are one of many fruits its research has borne. Ordinary Cocoon wildlife transformed into efficient killing machinery through selective breeding, intense training, and physical augmentation, bioweapons retain all the raw power and feral fury of their natural counterparts while obeying the commands of their handlers with unwavering loyalty. AMP Technology Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP) form the foundation for a variety of technological wonders, enabling phenomena ranging from phase-space interference to the manipulation of gravitational force. Humans ordinarily lack the means to wield magic, but through the use of manadrives - another product of the principle - it is possible to synthesize its effects. The Pompa Sancta This festive nighttime dance parade depicts the events of the War of Transgression in a stylish and dazzling display of pageantry. Held in Nautilus, the production portrays Cocoon fal'Cie as Eidolons who combine their powers with those of flamboyant 'Sanctum l'Cie' in order to overthrow the villainous l'Cie of Pulse. In the show's dramatic finale, a Pulse l'Cie transforms into an abomination reminiscent of Ragnarok before finally being slain by a righteous l'Cie from Cocoon. NORA The paramilitary organization known as NORA is a group composed of like-minded youths, assembled by Snow and self-funded by the operation of a seaside café in Bodhum. Functioning as a neighborhood watch of sorts, NORA members patrol the vicinity of Bodhum for trouble. Most often, "trouble" consists of encroachment by dangerous forms of wildlife. NORA had never openly acted out against the Sanctum prior to the Purge, and because of this, the military had been content to turn a blind eye to the group's activities. Chocobos These large, yellow birds are always crowd favorites. Wild chocobos are almost unheard of on Cocoon, but thanks to the antics of a certain TV program's feathery main character, owning chocobo chicks has become the latest fad among children. Although the tiny chicks are easy to handle when young, their rapid growth as they approach adulthood has forced an increasing number of families to donate their oversized avian pets to zoos and farms. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII